


错置的果实（御堂x眼镜）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	错置的果实（御堂x眼镜）

～错置的果实～  
这原本该是克哉人生中的第三次接待。对，我是说原本，因为现在情况出了一点小小的意外。

晴朗的夜晚，迫于某上司不输与剑八灵压的强大威慑力，克哉不情不愿地来到了某个熟悉的宾馆。接下来的事情大家都很清楚，什么外套掉在地上啦，什么外裤掉在地上啦，什么更小一点的衣服掉在地上啦，反正就是这样的事情。克哉不由地开始怨念「为什么要对我做这种事情」、「对我做这种事情到底有什么好处」等等等等，这种怨念其实早就在他脑海里翻来覆去好多次了，以至于观察他脑内的时候我耳旁仿佛都响着某首歌的旋律——为什么受伤的总是我～到底是我做错了什么～～  
淡定点儿克哉，你很快就会发现，其实受伤的不总是你了。因为就在这一刻，意外发生了。  
嗯哼，大家知道，当克哉被反绑着扔在床上的时候，我们的御堂桑还是要在床边溜达来溜达去的，而这么一溜达，刚才掉在地上的那堆大大小小的衣服就很绊脚了。原本为了显示自己的游刃有余，御堂决定对它们置之不理，然而走了一个来回差点被绊倒三次之后御堂终于忍无可忍地决定把它们捡起来扔到对面床上去。  
大家都知道某副眼镜就在上衣的口袋里。大家都知道这东西要在衣服被抛甩的时候掉出来有多容易。大家都知道这种亮闪闪会反光的东西总是很吸引人眼球的，更何况它在落地的时候还发出了清脆的叮咚声，好像在提醒御堂“我在这里！快看我啊！”一样。所以接下去会发生些什么我想随便抓个人出来都能猜得八九不离十。  
看到御堂桑若有所思地捡起那副眼镜的情形，我相信大家都开始兽血沸腾了——咳咳，至少我是这样啦。  
没错，事情正如大家想象的那样，御堂桑坐到床边一手抓起克哉的头发，一手把眼镜推到了克哉的鼻梁上。  
……1%……17%……36%……58%……72%……99%……人格转换成功！  
于是我们的佐伯君就这么华丽丽地出现在了这令人喷血的画面里。

御堂对自己的创举感到十分满意。「这才是我想TJ的家伙嘛。」他这么想着。镜片后面那种高傲又狠厉的眼神真是太好看了。不过……  
佐伯君，你在露出那种眼神的同时，真的没注意到自己后面塞着的东西吗？  
让我们开始倒计时吧。5、4、3、2、1……  
“唔哈！啊哈……嗯…”  
佐伯不得不收回了怒视御堂的目光，低下头拼命忍住冷不防就会从喉间溢出的艳丽呻吟。他精瘦的腰部和修长的双腿微微颤动着，臀部高高翘起，后庭处白色器具的尾端清晰可见，而器具和身体的结合处，粘稠的液体正缓慢地滴落下来。看得出我们的佐伯君隐忍得很辛苦，但偶尔还是会不由自主地扭动起身体，每当那个时候，我的目光便紧紧追随着他漂亮的身体曲线，从腰部，臀部，股沟处的秘密花园，因被束缚住无法释放而可怜地颤动着的……什么？我猥琐？你敢说你不在做同样的事情吗？！  
“给我……解开。”  
“哦？”我们的御堂桑此刻正站在床边，环抱着双手，女王般居高临下地欣赏着面前的美景。显然他对这个曾经在他面前口若悬河的男人如今惜字如金到这般地步的行为十分不满，于是他决定比他更惜字如金。  
反正不能释放的人又不是他。  
“手……给我解开。”  
原来他指的是手吗？不过这好像不是重点，重点是……  
佐伯君，这种情况下还用命令型你是不是脑子烧糊涂了？要知道你面前这位可是号称宇宙第一的女王大人诶。  
所以御堂华丽丽地无视掉了那句话。他走到佐伯身后，取出了令他初战告捷的白色器具。面前粉色的小穴一收一合着，像一只贪婪的小嘴巴。  
「绝对会喂饱你的。」御堂嘴角勾起了一个邪恶的角度。  
下一刻，一只硕大的黑色器具出现在了镜头里。  
啊，你要是觉得它和刚才那只白家伙的区别只有颜色和形状那就大错特错啦～事实上我相信这东西里面的电池一定能供它连续工作六小时依然精力充沛——我是说电力充沛。  
“想吃点夜宵吗？”  
御堂一边将器具缓缓推入那只小嘴巴里，一边用漫不经心的语气问到。  
“什么？……”  
“我问你想不想吃夜宵。你好像很饿。”  
说话间，巨大的柱体已经没入大半。御堂松开手，转身走向了房间里的服务电话。  
“可…可恶……”  
佐伯感受着那东西在肠壁自发的蠕动下一点点被吞入体内，不断探向更深的地方。器具的柱壁上似乎还有些细小的按摩粒，快感在被搔刮着的肠壁上胡乱流窜着。几步之遥的御堂似乎在打电话，佐伯却已经无心去听他究竟说了什么内容，只想着这场困兽之斗到底怎样才能结束。  
“呵呵，做得不错嘛。已经全部吞下去了。”  
佐伯感到臀部被轻拍了两下。他不由地把眉头皱得更深了。  
“如果……我说我放弃这一笔交易呢。”佐伯咬着牙挤出了这么一句话。  
“不觉得太晚了吗？”  
御堂轻描淡写地回答着，顺手打开了某物的开关。  
“啊……呼嗯……唔……”  
同一瞬间，我们的佐伯君也像是被打开了开关一样，开始不停地扭动着腰肢。  
好像要疯掉了。这种快感。  
佐伯想要再次抑制住体内叫嚣着的冲动，然而这一次他似乎真的无能为力了。身体里正全方位服务着自己的硕大器具究竟有多么神通广大，没有人比他更加清楚。上一次高潮时候未能释放已经给他带来了极大的痛苦，而这一次，他的身体更加轻易地攀上了高峰，却依旧不能获得解放。  
身体已经不受理智控制，无论是压抑住身体的扭动还是隐忍下口中不断溢出的呻吟，对此刻的佐伯来说都难如登天。  
御堂看着面前不断扭动着的漂亮躯体，眼神里渐渐泛起了炽热的情感。在这充斥着男人粗重的喘息和破碎呻吟的房间里，连空气都是暧昧诱惑的。在这样的美味面前，御堂倒真是饿了。  
时候未到。不看到这个男人向自己认错求饶的情形又怎么能够满足呢？  
说起来，客房服务该到了吧。  
“佐伯君，”御堂坐到床沿上，扶着佐伯的下巴逼迫他看向自己，“一会儿客房服务来了，你这么叫可是要让人脸红的哦。还是说，你喜欢被人听到？”  
御堂满意地看着镜片后那双湿润的双眼里染上的羞愤意味，而此时门铃如同呼应着御堂的话一般响了起来。  
御堂气定神闲地起身，不紧不慢地踱着步子走向门口，在路过佐伯后方的时候，顺便帮他调高了一个等级。  
“唔……”一声难抑的低吟之后，便再没有了声音。  
这得忍得有多辛苦。  
“先生，这是您点的夜宵，需要我帮您送进来吗？”甜甜的女声在门外响了起来。  
“不必了，我自己推进去就好。多谢。”  
门关上的瞬间，佐伯觉得自己几乎就要虚脱了。痛与快在他的体内交缠厮斗着，佐伯不知道到底哪一方更胜一筹，或者不管哪一方更胜一筹，都改变不了自己正越陷越深的事实。与保持清醒和尊严相比，想要获得解放的欲望渐渐占了上风——其实佐伯也明白，这种情况下的自己早已没有什么尊严可言了。破碎的呻吟再次从自己的喉间漏了出来，而无论如何扭动身体，佐伯都无法让体内横冲直撞的渴求平息下半分。  
“喜欢奶油蛋糕吗。”  
比起不堪的自己，面前这个衣衫整洁的男人还在悠然自得地说着些无关紧要的话。  
“舔干净，然后我会给你你想要的。”  
佐伯抬眼，看到面前沾满了奶油的手指。  
佐伯知道那奶油包裹下的手指修长白净，并不令人厌恶。所以他神情迷离地微微张开了嘴，任由御堂将那两根手指伸进了他的口腔。  
满嘴都是甜腻的味道。温暖的手指玩弄着他的舌头，或揉或夹，或搔或刮。好像并不让人讨厌。非但不让人讨厌，似乎还让人颇为兴奋……佐伯含着御堂的手指，近乎着迷地舔舐着，唇舌间不断溢出淫靡的水声，但他并不介意。  
“真是好孩子。”御堂冷冷地笑着，将手指从佐伯的口腔里抽出，转而走向了佐伯的后方。  
黑色的道具被粗暴地拔出体外，随之而来的是一阵巨大的空虚感。这空虚感并没有持续很久，很快，那里就被一支似乎更加巨大的柱体填满了。不是冰冷的道具，而是御堂炽热的分身。  
佐伯再难自抑地大声呻吟起来。真的没有办法更满足了。他甚至无法思考这究竟是怎样的一种情感，或者他和御堂孝典究竟是怎样的一种关系，只是迷醉于这种身体与身体的紧密结合，如果不是分身末端仍被束缚着，他一定在御堂进入的那一刻就会射出来。  
“你果然很喜欢被男人玩弄。”  
“什么……”冰冷的话语如一盆凉水从头泼下，佐伯一时间并没有反应过来。  
“我是说，被男人操控、凌辱、侵犯，这样的事情你其实很喜欢吧？”御堂俯下身捏住佐伯的下巴，强迫他扭过头来，“表面上一副狂傲自大的样子，骨子里却淫贱不堪，整天整夜渴求着被侵犯……你就是这样的男人吧？”  
这句话终于刺醒了佐伯那根名为“自尊”的神经。眼中的情欲褪去，取而代之的是愤怒与屈辱。他惊异于刚才那一瞬间，他究竟是如何卸下了防备，甚至会觉得这个男人的侵犯如此受用。  
他再一次狠狠地皱起了眉。  
御堂冷静地看着身下这个男人的变化。前一刻还完全沉醉在情欲之中，后一刻却像是彻底从快感中抽离出来般怒视着自己。  
不得不说，这种变化莫测的特质有着致命的吸引力。御堂不知道这个男人到底还有多少不为人知的东西，他想要了解更多。  
“把手……放开。”佐伯的声音有些嘶哑。  
“哦？怎么，不认同我说的话吗？”御堂没有放开手，反而将另一只手探至了佐伯的分身处。  
那里是可以想见的黏腻湿滑，前端不断有粘稠的液体滴落下来。御堂轻轻扯开了分身末端的绳子。  
“那就让你的身体来认同我吧。”  
御堂开始挺动自己的身体。只两三个来回，身下的人便颤抖着达到了高潮。御堂握着佐伯的分身，感受着那里强烈的脉动，惊异于一个男人竟然能够维持如此长时间的高潮。而高潮过后，怀里这具泛着情热的身体便没有了动静，大约是由于感觉过于强烈，终于晕了过去。  
对于这样的结果御堂有些尴尬。虽然将这个不可一世的男人做到失去意识让他在心理上获得了极大的满足，但很明显，在生理上他还连满足的边都没碰到呢。然而对着这样一具失去意识的躯体，他也着实下不了手，只得叹了口气退出了佐伯的身体。  
解开手铐的时候，御堂才发现那皮质手铐下有着非常深的勒痕，也不知道在自己没有注意的情况下，这个男人是怎样倾尽全力想要挣脱的。御堂把他的身体翻了过来，手指拂过他额前被汗水沾湿了的刘海，又抚过他仍然微微皱起的眉头，忽而觉得这个男子的睡颜让人有种说不出的心动。  
或许正是因为这份心动，原本不打算为他做任何善后工作的御堂，抱起他走向了浴室。

身体很重，腰很酸软。自己似乎正靠在一个坚实的怀抱里。身体被浸泡在水中。身体深处，有谁的手指正轻轻地搔弄着，好像是在做着清理工作。  
以上是我们的佐伯君在半醒之时感受到的一切。  
他睁开眼，果不其然看到了那双紫色的眼睛。  
那时的御堂正一手抱着佐伯的腰，一手深入那臀瓣间的小穴清理着多余的润滑剂。见佐伯醒来，御堂停下了动作，却将两根手指停留在了那紧致的甬道中。  
无论自己还是御堂，此刻都是一丝不挂的状态。浴室里水汽蒸腾，让气氛多了几分朦胧和暧昧。对视几秒后，佐伯感受到环在腰间的手臂加大的力量。  
“身体很漂亮。”  
佐伯完全没有想到，对方开口说的第一句话竟然是这样。他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
似乎料到了他的反应，御堂微微地笑了。对于佐伯来说，眼前这个面容精致的男人笑得有几分难以捉摸，让他突然产生了想要将其压在身下狠狠蹂躏的冲动——自然，产生这个想法的时候他并没有注意到，抑或是刻意忽略了对方的手指还停留在自己的身体里这个事实。  
热意氤氲在这个迷蒙的空间里，热意渐渐在下腹处汇聚。佐伯挺起身靠近御堂的脸，直到两人的鼻尖几乎就要相碰。  
“今天的一切，会全部还给你的，御堂桑。”佐伯眯起眼，用一种低沉却富有磁性的声音说道。  
“是吗。但至少不是今夜。”说话间，御堂下意识地动了动手指。  
镜片后那双冰蓝色眼睛里闪过的一丝迷醉当真好看。  
……等等，这镜片竟然是防雾的吗？  
我错了，现在好像不是考虑这些的时候。毕竟两个男人在温暖的浴池中彼此贴合着过了这么久……总该发生点什么吧？  
先下手为强这个道理这两人都心知肚明，而此刻佐伯正好处于上方，看起来实在是有着天然的优势。  
“那就请您拭目以待。”  
说着，佐伯俯下身，送上自己双唇的同时一手勾住了御堂的脖子，另一手则环上了御堂的背。  
接下去，佐伯的行为我只能用七个字来形容，“极尽诱惑之能事”。  
可以想见，我们的御堂桑几乎以光速达到了临战状态。在这场意料之外的情事中，他享受着佐伯的肆意挑逗，渐渐地放松了神经。究竟有多久没有像这样过了呢？怀抱着一具近乎完美的温软躯体，享受这样高超的调情技巧？  
不过这一切还不足以让御堂完全放下警惕。  
『那就请您拭目以待。』  
仅仅凭这句话，就足以让御堂相信这份殷勤背后另有图谋。  
果不其然，在轻轻吐出一声甜腻的呻吟过后，佐伯的身体在几乎一瞬间离开了御堂，勾着御堂脖子的手转而扶着浴缸壁，另一只手则试图抱着御堂将他的身体整个儿翻转过来。  
泡在浴缸里的身体，由于浮力的关系轻易就能抱起，若不是没有准备，或许佐伯真的能够得逞。而得逞的后果大家都心知肚明……  
但所谓成王败寇，而今的情形是，我们的佐伯君一手被制住，一手无力的悬挂在御堂的肩膀上，而整个上身，被牢牢地钳制在御堂的怀里……  
“真是热情呢，佐伯君。”御堂勾起唇嘲弄道，“那就让我看看，你这里，是不是也一样热情吧。”  
御堂一手掰开那柔嫩的臀瓣，随即毫不客气地将分身顶入。看着佐伯因吃痛而微微扭曲的表情，御堂的心情变得异常舒畅。  
而以跪姿含着御堂分身的佐伯，显然就没那么容易消受了。昏迷前漫长的折磨极大地消耗了他的体能，刚才的动作已经是全力一击，失败过后便再没有可能反抗这个至今还游刃有余的男人了。  
“怎么，佐伯君不懂得要为自己的行为负责吗？也难怪，对于八课的人，不能要求太高呢。”  
嘲讽的话语不断灌进耳里。佐伯深吸了一口气。  
如果不能够反抗，那就享受它。  
“怎么会。”  
“哦？”御堂挑了挑眉毛。  
“无论是我还是八课，都会让御堂部长满意的。”佐伯再次环上御堂的脖子，微微歪过头，一边用一种极迷离的眼神看着御堂，一边挺动起腰身来。  
御堂的目光落在眼前的男人身上。受方主动的姿势让他能有充分的余裕来欣赏每一个细节。从平坦的小腹，对男人来说有些过于纤细但不失阳刚的腰肢，到胸前粉红色的果实，精致的锁骨。这个男人的身体美得如同雕塑，不，比起那些冰冷坚硬的艺术作品，这具躯体显然还要灵动得多，勾人得多。但最吸引御堂的还是那双眼睛，那冰蓝色的深渊里好像涌动着奇异的力量，让人不由自主地为之着迷。  
想要彻底地征服这个男人。他的身体，他的心，他的灵魂。他想要他毫无保留地把一切都交给自己。  
身体的结合只是第一步。这只是一个开始。  
以后，会有很长，很长的时间，让这个男人完完全全地臣服在自己脚下的。  
想象着那一日的胜景，御堂挺身，用力地顶在佐伯身体深处，退回，更用力地再次顶上。反反复复多次之后，终于在身上人痉挛着倒伏在自己身上的那一刻，将灼热的液体射入了佐伯身体深处。  
高潮的余韵里，御堂侧过头，轻轻地吻了一下佐伯的脸颊。  
夜很漫长。明天比夜更加漫长。

各位看官，本片到此为止了，不知您是否满意呢？如果您感兴趣，这里还有海量精彩影片供您挑选——啊，当然，想要观看它们，您必须付出一定的代价呢，像本片的购买者L酱那样～什么？将吐槽部分去掉？哦呀真是对不起，只是面对如此优秀的素材，即使是我也不得不为之动容而忍不住多嘴了呢。啊啊，废话就到此为止了。顺便打个广告，欢迎光临在下的爱情宾馆，本宾馆不仅提供优质服务，更提供全方位针孔摄像机拍摄，拍摄后的剪辑制作也完全不用您担心，保证让您的精彩表现广为流传，让千家万户的硬盘记录下您的英姿～


End file.
